The End
by Partner-In-Crime v 2.0
Summary: The Gaang all go to the firenation to kick the firelords ass...but what will await them? Zutara FIRST FIC!


The End

We had flown to the Firenation.

We had freed Iroh.

Aang learnt firebending from him.

Sokka learned to use swords.

We found Suki, but we lost her.

We were crushed.

Toph's Parents were murdered by the Firenation.

Now she is silent.

Aang ran away.

We got him back.

Momo's wings were badly torn.

He can't fly anymore.

Appa is going deaf.

This is all because of _him._

He betrayed us.

We flew to the Firenation palace in silence. Silence was a blessing and a curse. Toph had refused to speak after her parents were murdered. Aang was terrified. Sokka was watching the moon. He never spoke when he thought of Yue of Suki. i Never /i . Iroh hadn't come. He said he had reasons. The old firebender had refused to tell any of us what his reasons were but still he refused.

They were probably all about _HIM ._

Iroh had not spoken of him. If one of us asked him about the subject he would simply change the conversation, fall asleep, find an excuse to do something or simply sigh and send us a sad devastated smile. You couldn't ask him again. Not when he got like that.

The solar eclipse was near. VERY near. We had found a cave outside of the palace walls and camped there for two nights. Every day was filled with silence It was unbearable. Everyone seemed to be able to occupy themselves with something. Except me. My thoughts would always wander back to him.

We saw the soldiers collapse on their knees. The solar Eclipse on the verge of putting out their inner flames. I winced when I saw their faces. Contorted with pain and anguish. It wasn't even their fault. It was their own nation's leader which had put them in this vulnerable position. Unable to bend and enemies approaching. They knew what was going to happen. Surrender and live. Attack and Die. They were smart. They saw Aang and inclined their heads. Respecting their Avatar.

We marched into the Fire Lords Palace and saw the most disturbing thing in the world. Azula lying on the floor. Surrounded by a pool of blood. Her head lay a few feet away. We walked hesitantly into the throne room. Again we stopped there lay fire lord Ozai. He was being eaten by three hippo-cows. The death treatment for only the truly evil. His crown was on the throne. We were all stumped.

Everyone jumped when a small girl appeared. She was shaking with fear as she curtsied to each of us.

"What happened here?" Asked Aang.

"The prince freed us all." She replied happily. "He said that the Avatar and his teachers would bring the Next Fire Lord home to us.

"Where is he?" My voice did not sound like it was mine.

"He went to the garden. Would you like me to get you anything? The Prince said that he would be long gone by the time the avatar arrived." She replied chirpily.

"No thank-you, we'll just go straight through."

"Oh but do hold your breath. There is the most awful smell coming from him. When he went to get his personal box, the one that no one can touch, the smell that came off him was revolting."

Something was not right.

We sprinted to the garden.

It was beautiful. A pond in the middle. A tree giving out refuge from the sun. It had peaked its head from behind Yue. I felt the tendrils of warmth caress my cold limbs.

There sat Zuko. He had a picture of a beautiful woman in front of him. Incense burned at his side. Some sort of fruit around the frame.

At his heart was a dagger. He looked at each of us. Then he killed himself.

Relief washed over his face. I rushed over to his side, pulling water around my hands. But he stopped me with a brush of his hand.

"I can see mom and she's calling me." He whispered. His breath laboured. I leant my head down to next his ear.

"Go to her my prince, go to her." I whispered, tears leaked from my eyes.

I sat up straight and kissed his forehead. I closed his eyes.

He took one deep shuddering breath and let go.

The Great Zuko had died for his nation. His Family. The World. For Us.

* * *

I had never seen a Firenation funeral before. 

They lifted Zuko High on a wooden platform. They placed two golden coins on his eyes. They gave him back to his element.

I watched the Fire lick at his body. Iroh told his story to the spirit world as the princes body burned.

People from every nation grieved. After the ceremony everyone was given a paper boat with a candle, a feather, a tiny pocket of water and a little heart-shaped piece of earth.

Iroh was First. He walked to the sea's edge, lit the candle and prayed to the spirits. Slowly he knelt down and placed the paper boat in the water. Everyone did the same. Each saying their own thoughts, each saying a prayer for the ones they had lost.

Suddenly above the fleet of paper boats rose a swirl of blue.

The spirits had risen to say goodbye.

There stood our Gaang's loved ones. Yue and Suki. Jet, Toph's parents, Monk Gyatso, Kuzon, Lu Ten, Zuko and his mom and i my mom /i

They each smiled their smile and waved.

Then they disappeared.

* * *

I had married Aang. He wanted it and I needed someone to hold me. Dad died. Toph and Sokka Died young Sokka at 25 and Toph at 20. They died on the same day. Neither had married and Toph never spoke. Iroh died and the crown was passed down to a great leader. Jong-jong. Haru had been killed in the war, so had the freedom fighters. 

Aang and I had 6 children all. All Airbenders. They had all become masters. Aang died after our first great-grandchild was born. She was a Waterbender, and was The Avatar.

I was the only one left. The World didn't need me anymore.

I had just witnessed my third great-grandchild being born. He was beautiful.

Suddenly I remembered something that an old woman had told me long ago.

"You will pass away in your sleep after having your third great-grandchild."

My time had come.

I said goodbye to my family.

I had a bath.

I brushed my long silver hair.

I dressed in my finest robes.

I tied my mother's necklace around my neck.

I played with a bit of water for a while.

I lay down in my bed closed my eyes and dreamed about the old days.

I dreamt about flying high in the sky on a huge fluffy monster.

I dreamt about a Boy with big blue eyes kissing the moon.

I dreamt about a little lemur eating leachie nuts.

I dreamt about a boy in a tree house.

I dreamt about a girl with unseeing eyes.

I dreamt about a boy with strange tattoos.

I dreamt about a prince with a scar...

I woke up to see them, all standing in front of me. Just as I remembered them.

I ran over to them, laughing.

A certain Prince with a scar swung me around in his arms and planted a kiss on my lips.

I could have wished for nothing more in the world.

* * *

Well this is my first Fan-Fic with Jack and well yep I think it pretty much ROCKS!!!!! 

I have a really bad feeling that I ruined it...HOLY SHITZO!!! ITS 7 PAGES LONG!!!!!!

Whoa...I wrote a long fan-fic WITHOUT ANY MISTAKES!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! YAY 4SPELL CHECK!!

It From Katara's p.o.v. sooo... Do you like it...

I had this in dream. Yeah Zuko died... I woke up crushed...cries It was more like a nightmare...

Trust me don't dream that Zuko dies...it's not pretty.

Don't own Avatar...yet

Ps. you dis this you dis JACK!!!!

You dis Jack YOU DIE!!!

So like it and all will be sweet...

Pps... Jack says hi..


End file.
